


conversation superseded by

by ghosthunter



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthunter/pseuds/ghosthunter
Summary: Somewhere along the line, some signals got crossed.or: andre is dumb.





	conversation superseded by

**Author's Note:**

> this is jarka's fault, specifically. but she also betaed it, so thanks! happy fuckin' valentine's day y'all!

“Your boyfriend cooks for you all the time,” Jakub says. Andre pauses with his fork halfway to his mouth.

“What?” he says after a moment, confused. Next to him at the table, Christian is blushing, hiding half his face behind his drink.

“I’m saying, you never have to worry about oh, where I’m going to go to dinner tonight, I don’t want to go home and have to cook for myself,” Jakub says, speaking around a mouth of food and gesturing with his fork.

“I don’t have a boyfriend?” Andre says, confused. His forehead is scrunching up in the middle as he frowns at Jakub.

“Okay, but,” Madison says. “We all know? Unless it was supposed to be a secret, in which case - dude, it’s not a secret. All of us and everyone with an Instagram knows.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Andre says. He watches as Jakub and Madison both look at each other, then at Christian, then back to Andre. Christian finishes the rest of his drink.

“So what - “ Jakub starts.

“You know -” Madison starts at the same time. They both stop, and look at each other again. Jakub gestures for Madison to continue.

“You know we don’t care,” Madison says. “I mean, you guys have been dating for like, a couple of months or something and we haven’t cared, why would we -”

“Who has been dating?” Andre breaks in.

“You and Djoos,” Jakub says. “Who else would we have been talking about? Willy and Stevo? Me and Mads?”

“Can we talk about Willy and Stevo though?” Madison says.

“Okay, but we’re not?” Andre says, not letting Jakub and Madison derail into something else now that he’s honestly confused by what’s going on.

“What?” Christian asks. 

“We’re not dating,” Andre says. 

Christian opens his mouth like he’s going to say something, and then closes it instead, getting up from the table. Madison reaches out to grab at his wrist, but Christian shakes him off as he walks away. 

“What? Where are you going?” Andre asks, but Christian ignores him, heading for the front of the restaurant.

“I … don’t think he knew you weren’t dating,” Madison says, his voice pitched low.

Andre frowns. “But how could he think - “ He breaks off when he realizes that Jakub has covered his face with his hands and Madison is leaning back.

“We all thought he was your boyfriend,” Madison finally says after a moment. “I mean, we’ll get dinner if you want to go after him and … have that discussion.”

“I don’t want to have that discussion!” Andre says.

He gets up from the table and goes, anyway.

 

Christian isn’t answering his phone calls. Or his door. And whenever they see each other, it’s at the rink and there are way too many people around to Have A Conversation. It’s not hard to figure out that Christian is avoiding him, and that he’s enlisted Madison and Jakub to help make sure that he and Andre are never alone together to have a private conversation.

“V, please,” Andre says. He’s not above begging, and possibly bribery, to get Christian to talk to him again.

“I don’t know,” Jakub says, and runs a hand through his hair, pushing it back. “He’s embarrassed. Is pretty awkward.”

“Okay, but he could _talk_ to me,” Andre says.

“I don’t think he wants to!” Jakub says, then covers his mouth, because he’s yelling and he doesn’t mean to be. “He’s embarrassed,” Jakub tells him again. “He needs time.”

It’s easy for Jakub to say so, because he’s not in the middle of the issue, and Andre has never been particularly patient. He lasts another day and a half before he does something. It’s a terrible idea that Andre is pretty sure is a great idea, actually.

“Just because I didn’t know we were dating,” Andre says, in Swedish, in the locker room and in front of half the team. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want to.”

“Andre,” Christian says, his face approaching a match for the color of his t-shirt.

“Andre,” says Nicke, who is the only other one in the room who knows what Andre has just said.

“I miss you,” Andre barrels on. “I miss you coming over and I miss having dinner with you and maybe, if you thought I was your boyfriend, you should have kissed me.”

Christian is staring at him, his mouth open slightly, his face still red. His face, and his ears, and his neck, and probably further down his chest that Andre can’t see.

“Fucking hell,” Nicke says in English. Several people are watching, even if the actual conversation is in Swedish. Andre’s not sure how much they understand, though he’s pretty sure that Madison and Jakub know exactly what’s going on even if they don’t know the language.

“You were the only one that didn’t know,” Christian says, also in Swedish. “I mean. I would have but I just - I don’t know. I was scared, maybe.”

“We were dating and you were scared to kiss me?” Andre asks.

“I mean, yeah. You’d be the first guy I kissed,” Christian says. He’s still blushing.

“Will you go somewhere else and kiss, then?” Nicke breaks in, this time in Swedish as well. “And not in my locker room?”

“Your locker room?” Andre asks, raising an eyebrow. Christian glances at Ovi, then looks back at Nicke.

“Mine,” Nicke hisses at them. “Get the fuck out.”

“We haven’t even showered yet,” Christian points out. That’s logical and fair, Andre thinks, and scrubs his fingers through his sweaty hair.

“Definitely don’t kiss in the showers,” Nicke says.

Christian laughs, high pitched and embarrassed. It makes someone else snicker.

“What the fuck is going on?” Tom asks, finally.

“Nothing,” Andre says. Nicke and Christian say it at the same time. Jakub bursts into giggles and covers his face with his hands, doubling over in his stall.

“Sort it out,” Nicke says, and leaves for the showers.

 

Christian makes dinner for the first time in a week, standing in Andre’s kitchen in his bare feet.

“Djoos,” Andre sing-songs, filming him once again. Christian looks up at him and flashes a quick smile, before looking back down at the avocado in his hand. Andre posts the video on his Insta, then walks around the kitchen island.

“Let me finish,” Christian says to him, but instead of moving away, Andre wraps his arms around Christian’s waist, then hooks his chin over Christian’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Andre says quietly. “I’m glad that you’re here now. I really did miss you.”

“You missed me cooking for you,” Christian says.

“Yeah,” Andre says. “But I also missed you.”

Christian puts his knife down and twists around until he and Andre are facing each other. “I missed you, too,” Christian says.

Andre kisses him, and Christian smiles into it.


End file.
